Three-dimensional lead frames that form terminals from a two dimensional stamping by bending up or down portions of the stamping are known. Typically, the thickness requirements for the vertically oriented terminals are greater than the thickness requirement for the horizontally oriented routing plane, and so the routing plane is unnecessarily thick. Furthermore, a three-dimensional lead frame typically requires multiple stamping and forming dies, and so the tooling costs associated with three-dimensional lead frames is undesirable high.